The next generation of medical computed tomography (CT) equipment may have to address increasing demands for operational modalities and reduced patient dose. Modalities such as real-time cardiac imaging may require faster rotational speeds, and high voltage responses with higher peak powers. Increased power may require more disc space for increased tube cooling and more space for the traditional high voltage power supply. It is desirable to provide solutions to these challenges that do not place excessive constraints on a CT design. The need for reliable performance at higher rotational speed and power may require a new approach to rotational high voltage power generation.